Complicated
by otakuwriterfantasy
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was a single guy with a normal life. But everything changes after he sleeps with the most popular girl in school Sasuke Uchiha. femSasukexNaruto sasunarusasu sasunaru narusasu


**Naruto Uzumaki was a single guy with a normal life. But everything changes after he sleeps with the most popular girl in school Sasuke Uchiha.  
Couples- femSasukexNaruto, SaixSakura, ShikamaruxTemari, ChojixIno, SakonxTayuya, ZakuxKin, SuigetsuxKarin  
Warnings- Smut, some bondage, language**

**Re-post: Yeah someone immediately complains that Sasuke should have a girly name, but I hate useing Sasuko or Naruko when I genderbend those two so for Sasuke I decided on the name Sakae**

**You pronounce it like this Sa-kaa-ay **

**and it mean prosperity which is a perfect way to describe Sasuke. So hope you guys don't mind the name think of it like her father named her that because he wanted a successful daughter. Enjoy the fanfic!**

**Complicated  
**

_Chapter One- Sleeping with Sakae Uchiha_

A certain blonde was dozing off in class while his math teacher was lecturing the class. Naruto's eyes would be fighting his heavy eyelids one minute while staring at the clock the next. But it's to be expected it's the last hour of school and it was Saturday. All the teens were itching to leave class.

Naruto almost fell asleep on his desk then and there but the bell announcing school was over woke him up immediately.

Naruto packed up quickly not caring he left his pencil behind. He dashed out of his classroom to meet with his friends outside. He saw Kiba and Shikamaru catching up to him.

"Yo!" The blonde teen shouted toward his friends.

"Hey Naruto!" Kiba waved.

When they caught up to him they began walking towards the parking lot, he asked Kiba and Shikamaru, "So are you guys going to Sakura's party tonight?"

"Hell yeah, me and Hinata are totally going!", Kiba answered.

"I have no choice but to go. Ino is making me and Choji go." Shikamaru yawned out.

"Is Temari going with you?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, she's going to meet me there." Shikamaru answered.

"Gaaa! How come I'm the only one without a girlfriend!?" Naruto screamed out.

"Well Sakura friend-zoned you and is going out with Sai. Every girl you've gone out with either moves away or dumps you." Shikamaru answered bluntly while they get closer to his car.

"You know that was a rhetorical question?" Naruto glared."Yeah I know." Shikamaru smirked.

"Smartass…" Naruto mumbled.

"The trio of teens was about to enter the lazy teen's car in till a pale girl walked passed them. Behind her followed were her best friends.

Sakae Uchiha one of the smartest, most beautiful, and most popular girls in school. Her face was like a models, face thin, eyes narrow and lips thin but soft. Her eyes onyx, her skin clear pale, and her hair raven black. She kept her hair tied up in a high ponytail making some of the strains from her hair stick out in the back like a swan's tail and the rest fell down gentle like silk. Her girlfriends that followed her where ever she went were Naruto's cousin Karin, Tayuya, and Kin. Girls were considered lucky if Sakae and her trio of friends even looked their direction.

"Look at her! She acts like she owns the damn school." Naruto groaned annoyed as

Sakae walks to her car.

"Why don't you just admit that you have it bad for Sakae like the rest of the suckers in school?" Shikamaru yawned as he entered the driver's seat.

"Yeah man! There's no shame in having a crush on Sakae. I mean even Orochimaru has it bad for her and he's a teacher!" While entering the back seat.

"I don't like her, hell I hate the bitch! Why doesn't anyone else see what I see?!" Naruto screamed entering the passenger seat slamming the door behind him.

"Hey watch it!" Shikamaru responded to the rough treatment to his car.

"Seriously though dude, can you not bring up elementary school." Kiba moaned annoyed.

"It's true though! When we were little Sakae was a big bully! But everyone seems to have forgotten about since she grew C-cups!" Naruto continued.

"Of Course we forgot about it! It's called growing up Naruto! You should give it a try and then maybe you wouldn't get dumped all those times!"

"Kiba I would rather die than not see Sasuke as her true demonic self!"

Kiba and Shikamaru rolled their eyes at their paranoid friend. Shikamaru finally began to drive, heading to Naruto's place to get ready for the party.

_Meanwhile in Sasuke's Camry_

"So Sakae you want to go to Harunoe's party tonight?" Karin began as Sakae drove towards her friend's place to drop them off.

"Fuck Karin, why would we want to go to that wannabe shank's house?!", Tayuya groaned.

"Karin does have a point Tayuya. Sakae doesn't go to parties that much." Kin responded.

"Exactly and we only have one year, nine months, and 20 days before graduation and attending a party would bring up you social status greatly." Karin explained.

"Why would I waste my time at a stupid party? Like I give a shit weather I'm popular or not." Sakae replied with a blank expression.

"Well there's this rumor that's been spreading around about you." Karin said as she adjusted her glasses.

"Oh shit that's right! These twats at our school have been calling you a lesbo!" Tayuya joined.

"What?" Sasuke asked giving a cold glare.

"Yeah they've been saying you're in the closet or something just because you haven't been with anyone publically." Kin explained further.

"Like hell I'm a fucking lesbian, the day I fuck a girl again is the day hell is colder than fucking Pluto."

"Then let's go to the party, have a couple of drinks and flirt with some guys so you can shut those bitches up."

Sakae sighed annoyed but she realized that a certain someone was sure to be there as well so she convinced herself to agree to her friend's protest. Hell it' wouldn't hurt to have a break.

"Fine I'll pick you guys up around eight." she sighed.

"Awesome! Can't wait! It's been forever since we loosened up!" Kin cheered.

"About fucking time." Tayuya snickered.

_Six Hours Later at Sakura's House_

Everyone was having a great time at Sakura's Party.

Sakura and her friends Ino and Hinata were talking.

While Naruto and his friends were all playing in Sakura's game room on her pool table.

"So Naruto what's it like to be the only one that's single in our group?" Sai asked with his fake smile.

Naruto's eye twitched angered by the blunt question, "Fuck off Sai." Naruto growled as he hit the cue ball.

"There's got to be a reason why you're single. Is it because your dick is so small?" Sai continued.

"That's it asshole!" Naruto jumped over the table to punch Sai's face, but Choji and Lee held him back.

"Come on Naruto, Sakura will kill you if you mess up the game room again." Choji tried to calm his friend down.

"It'll be worth it!" Naruto screamed trying to get out of his friend's hold.

"Hey guys! You'll never believe whose here!" Ino interrupted as she barged into the game room.

"Goku?" Kiba asked as a joke earning a few chuckles from the group of guys in the room.

"No you idiots! Sakae Uchiha! She actually came to the party!" Ino explained.  
Most of the guys that were in the room rushed passed Ino to see the popular brunette. Ino followed after them.

"Jeez you'd think Sakae was some super star the way those guys ran up the stairs." Choji said letting go of Naruto Lee quickly did the same.

Naruto glared, "That's just great! The fucking stuck up bitch is here!"

"Come on Naruto, I know you wanna see her." Kiba teased

"Why did she have to come here? Everything was just fine without her!" Naruto continued ignoring Kiba.

Naruto's friends sighed being used to Naruto ramblings about Sasuke.

"You know what screw her! I'm not going to let some stupid snob ruin my buzz!" Naruto shouted going up the stairs to get some spiked punch.

"When do you think he'll admit he wants Sakae like the rest of those idiots?" Kiba asked drinking his beer.

"Who knows? But I do know out of all the guys Naruto has the best chance." Shikamaru suggested while lighting a cigarette.

"That's the spirit Shikamaru! Cheer for our dear friend in his pursuit for love!" Lee shouted from the top of the pool table.

"You really think Naruto has a chance?" Choji asked his lazy friend.

"Yes, in fact I know he's the only guy for her. I have this feeling."

"Ha! Yeah like he'd ever have the balls to admit it. Him and his stubborn ass wouldn't admit he's head over heels for Sakae if his life depended on it. In fact I bet five-thousand yen that we'd graduate before he confessed to that girl!" Kiba chuckled taking another drink of his beer.

"Alright.", Shikamaru smirked.

Meanwhile in Sakura's Kitchen

Naruto was in the kitchen looking for the spiked punch but while looking he decided he would rather have a beer and took the bottle. As he walked out of the kitchen he saw more than have of the males at the party were surrounding Sakae as she was leaning against the wall next to the radio drinking a soda.

Naruto rolled his eyes at this and decided to go up stairs to hang out on the balcony in the second-floor hallway.

Sakae was getting a little frustrated. While her friends were drinking and having fun she was left sober and surrounded by all these horny saps taking up her personal space.

Then something caught her eye, Naruto Uzumaki. He was known as the most friendly guy in school with more friends than normal people would have in a lifetime. So he was extremely open and social. The exact opposite of Sasuke. She started to notice the blonde when they were twelve in the sixth year of elementary school. She remembered bullying him the most because she thought he was extremely annoying but it changed after seeing how strong and loyal he was to people even though most of them used to bully him when he was little. The blonde never really held any grudges. But somehow the blonde still held a grudge against her which was odd.

Sakae only paid attention to him more by staring at him when no one was looking at her or on white day or valentines she would give him chocolates anonymously.

These where just little gestures of her crush for the blonde that she thought would die out when she entered high school but alas her feelings for the blonde was still strong. At the moment seeing him walk up the stairs by himself with no one else following him she thought this was a chance to make her move on the blonde idiot.

"Move." She commanded the guys surrounding her. They immediately made a path for her. Sakae quickly moved away from the crowd heading up the stairs.

"If any of you morons follow me I won't hesitate to kick you in the balls." she growled at the group of her admirers.

Sakae continued up the steps and like she commanded the male teens stayed where they were.

Naruto was at the balcony drinking his beer. He always loved the view from Sakura's balcony. You could see most of the city from there.

"I must say dead-last you know how to pick a spot."

Naruto's eyes grew wide surprised by the velvety voice. He turned to find Sakae right behind him. Naruto groaned turned back to the view.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked.

"Well I would like to know why you always avoid me dead-last." Sakae answered walking next to him staring at the same beautiful view.

"Don't call me that bitch! And why do you care? You have a million of guys that want you downstairs. Why is my attention so important?"

"Well maybe because you're the only guy that doesn't look at me for my appearance, or like I'm a god damn trophy to be won."

"What do you mean?"

"Look Naruto I don't like having all this attention from a bunch of hormonal saps. In fact I hate it, things were easier when I was younger. They all feared me back then, everyone kept their distance from me." she smirked.

Naruto gave a little sarcastic laugh inside his head remembering how Sasuke Uchiha used to pick on him every day.

"But as soon as puberty hit all of them were on me like moths to a flame. Look I give you attention because you've peck my interest since our sixth year in elementary." Sakae explained.

"Like I care, you made my life a living hell in elementary school! I'll never forgive you like those chumps!" Naruto yelled.

"Dead-last it seems unlike everyone else you have failed one of the most simplest of task as a person, growing up and getting over it." she responded annoyed rolling her eyes.

"No! You ruined most of my childhood!" he screamed.

"Drama queen." Sakae sighed.

"Am not!"

"Are so! God I've fallen for a dumbass."

Naruto froze eyes widen surprise by the sudden blunt confession. Sakae then kissed him on the lips surprising him more than he was five seconds ago.

"To think a moron like you would be the one I like." She said with a blank expression but inside Sakae was blushing.

She kissed him again, Naruto barley responding being in complete shock. She pressed her body against his making him gasp at the contact. This is the first time for Naruto that he has to fight for dominance in a kiss. Sakae pushed Naruto against the wall deepening the kiss. He was so lost in the kiss he let her take control.

After two minutes of kissing Sakae separated from Naruto and gave him a sedative smirk.

"Let's continue this at my place." She whispered to his ear sending a pleasant chill down Naruto's spine.

"Okay.." Naruto answered.

Sakae grabbed Naruto's hand pulling him down stairs. Once she saw Karin she threw her Sakae's key's to her car silently telling her to sober up so she can drive Kin and Tayuya home. She then dragged the blonde out the door exiting the party.

Everyone stared at them with shock. She has never shown interest in anyone before and Naruto was the last person they expect her to show attention to. At the time Naruto decided to blame his behavior on alcohol and the fact he's been single for five months so he was feeling pent up. And Sakae, well Sakae was tired of everyone spreading rumors so she wanted to shove it to everyone of those girls face that she was strait and she's wanted to confess to Naruto for a while now but never really had the courage to let her cold shell down in till now when she know he wouldn't reject her immediately.

Sakae and Naruto took the subway towards her house. Sakae leaned her body against Naruto's. As she did this his heart was beating like a loud drum. Sasuke smirked at the teen's nervousness. She thought it was cute. When Sakae saw they were close enough to her home she grabbed his arm dragging him out of the subway station.  
Five minutes had passed and they finally arrived at her house.

Naruto couldn't help but gaze at the huge house. It was only for a short while though because Sasuke pulled him through the front yard. Luckily for Sasuke no one was home so it was easier to sneak him through the house. After unlocking the front door She pushed Naruto in, closing and locking the door behind her.

"Wow you're place is nice." Naruto complemented a little nervous about all of this.

"Hn." Sakae replied. She then pushed Naruto up the steps not wanting to waste time, " My parents are at a gathering for my father's work and my brother is at his girlfriend's house, so let's take advantage." Sakae explained as she led Naruto to he bedroom. Naruto wasn't used to a girl calling all the shots like this, but he didn't want to admit it was turning him on.

Girls most times submit to men. That's why Naruto has always gone for strong willed women. But even though he dated strong girls, in the end they were always submissive. This was the first time a girl was taking control and he had to admit to himself that he liked it.

After making it to the brunette teen's room. she closed and locked the door to her bedroom. Sakae wrapped her arms around his waist kissing Naruto deeply. Naruto place his hands on her hips kissing back. Naruto notice that Sakae was pretty tall for a girl. They were looking each other in the eyes.

Naruto broke the kiss quickly asking Sasuke, "W-Why me? I mean you can have any guy you want, you know. Why sleep with me?"

Sakae only stared at him like he was a moron, "Dead-last shut up and just go with it."  
Naruto, thinking with his penis instead of his brain decided to do what she said and just continue to make out with the hot brunette. They eventually moved to Sakae's bed, him sitting on the edge whileshe was on his lap softly grinding her hips against his.

Sakae slowly broke the kiss, "God I want to fuck you.." she whispered against his lips after a few minutes of hot movements against the blonde.

Naruto's member twitched to the sound of her seductive voice. Sakae took off the blonde's pants and boxers revealing his very hard cock, pre-cum leaking from the tip. Her eyes were glued to his member. She kneeled down lips so close Naruto could feel her hot breath breathing against it. Sakae licked it gently from base to tip. Naruto gasped head jerking back using all of his will power not to thrust his hips. Sakae quickly swallowed the member sucking him hard.

"W-Wait Sakae….Please slow down." Naruto groaned staring down at the pale teen. But She only sucked harder making him buck his hips, only a little because he didn't want to choke her.

" P-Please Sakae, I-I'm gonna c-cum!" Naruto warned. He tried to pull away, but she held his lips keeping the blonde from pulling out. he jerked his head back letting out a scream as he came inside her mouth. She swallowed every drop of his seed. Naruto fell back on the bed, catching his breath after one of the most intense orgasms in his like, No women has ever sucked him as good as Sakae just did.

Naruto's blissful face aroused Sakae even more than she already was. She stood on her feet heading to her dresser to grab a couple of things. Naruto was too high from his orgasm that he didn't notice the brunette moving across the room. Sakae walked back towards the bed. She had a bottle of unopened lube in her hands. She opened the bottle and squeezed some on her index fingers. Taking advantage of his state she rubbed her fingers against his entrance.

Naruto eyes widen and he shot up asking, "What the hell are you doing?"

Sakae smirked at him and used her other hand to stoke his cock, which was super sensitive after his orgasm. Naruto's hips jerked immediately at the sudden shock of pleasure.

"Don't worry dumbass, it'll feel good." She reassured him while pressing her thumb against the tip of his member. Sakae continued to rub his puckered hole. Naruto groaned, not used to feeling pleasure from this. He decided to let her do it, thinking what's the harm in trying something a little new?

Sasuke slowly pushed one of the two fingers inside. While she increase the speed while stroking Naruto's cock keeping his mind on pleasure instead of her finger entering him. Naruto wasn't used to having a girl do something like this to him, he had to admit it was exciting, so he trusted Sakae to continue and didn't stop her movements. After thrusting her finger inside Naruto a couple of times, she decided to add her middle finger, stretching him out a little.

After a couple of more thrust by Sakae's fingers, she finally hit a nerve inside the blonde making him moan loudly as a shot of pleasure shot up his spine.

Naruto panted, " W-What was that?"

Sakae snickered, "That was your prostate, dead-last."

"Ha… never thought getting hit there feels so good, explains why gay guys have sex…" Naruto chuckled out. He turned his head facing away from Sasuke blushing brightly, "Could you do that again Sasuke?"

She smiled at him, "Okay.." Sakae couldn't help but think how cute he looked.

Remembering where the sweet spot was Sakae repeatedly thrust her fingers against his prostate. He was a blushing mess each time she hit the certain spot inside him. Sakae decided to pull out after seeing how both of them were at their limits. She stripped off all of her clothing leaving her with nothing but the thin, pale, beautiful body she was born with. When Naruto saw her he quickly took off the last of his clothing (which was his shirt) and pulled Sakae onto his lap, kissing her deeply. she closed her eyes kissing him back with just as much force.

Sakae broke the kiss soon after pushing her self up. She pulled the band out of her hair letting her long raven hair fall down gently. Naruto only stared at awe lust sparkled in his eyes.

She smirked at him moving her lips inches away from his whispering, "One last thing Dead-last…" Sakae pressed a light kiss on his lips leaving him breathless.

The brunette went to the side of her bed kneeling down to grab a box that was underneath it. Naruto was curious to what she keeps under the bed. He noticed that the black box has been collecting dust. Sakae slowly opened it pulling out an item that made Naruto's eyes widen.

It was a dark blue double ended strap on.

He was speechless, why would a strait girl keep one of those? Was Sakae into S&M?

When Sakae saw the blonde's expression she felt she had to explain herself.

"Listen dead-last, I won't tie you up or bring out a whip." The older teen reassured him.

"But why do you-"Naruto said, eyes glued to the sex toy.

"I told you….. I want to fuck you." Sakae interrupted.

Naruto couldn't help but feel an arrow of heated pleasure shoot up his member. The question was why was it turning him on? Why was his boner getting harder from the sight of Sakae holding her sex toy?

His hard cock taking over his way of thinking, instead of questioning he decided to roll with Sasuke and just let her do what she wanted. At the time he didn't care about doing something a little different in the bedroom.

And man was this different.

"Okay fine I trust you Sakae." Naruto finally replied.

Sakae was honestly surprised by his by his response, but she didn't dare question it. She strapped on the sex toy as fast as she can. Sasuke moaned breathlessly as her side slid inside her. Naruto swallowed the pool of saliva that was gathering inside his mouth. Just the site of Sakae wearing the strap on was making his cock throb hard. What the fuck was wrong with him? Getting turned on because a girl was about to fuck him, if it wasn't for his boner he might of refused, but for some odd reason the longer it takes for her to prepare the more he wants her to do it.

She laid Naruto down on his back pushing his legs back. Sakae now getting a better view of the blonde's puckered hole. She couldn't help but blush at the sight and found herself staring at it for a while.

Naruto feeling a little embarrass couldn't help but yell, "Hurry up before I change my mind!"

Snapped out of her daze she slowly pressed the lubed up plastic member against his entrance only thrusting in the tip slowly. She pulled out and pushed the member inside a little further each time in till the fake penis was all the way inside the blonde. Each of those times the fake member that was inside her moved against her g-spot making her moan with her faced flushed with arousal and embarrassment.

Sakae rested her forehead on his shoulder, she whispered in his ear, "You alright Naruto?"

Naruto nodded, " Y-Yeah… It just feels likes my ass is on fire." He chuckled out.

Sakae rolled her eyes sitting up, " Idiot, since your making jokes I'm, guessing it's okay for me to move now?"

"Go for it." Naruto smiled. The blonde was nervous from this foreign feeling, but excited just the same.

After getting the okay Sakae began to move her hips thrusting inside him trying to find that nerve she stroked moments ago. After the fourth thrust she finally found making Naruto moan louder then he has ever yelled having sex with a girl. Sakae focused on nothing but hitting that spot again so he could feel as much pleasure as she was feeling insider her as the plastic member moved against her special place.

The only sound you heard was Sakae's bed creaking from her thrusting inside Naruto and both of their moans and pants.

"S-Sakae ah hah… g-good… really good.."

Sakae did her best to try to hold back her words but it was all to intense she couldn't help but mutter out, "You m-make me feel so good Naruto…" her face was red from her own words. She leaned forward wrapping her arms around his neck thrusting inside him moaning against his ear.

His eyes were gleamed with pleasure. He wrapped his arms around her sweaty body. Sakae thrust inside him harder against his prostate. Naruto groaned loud not caring if the whole world heard him. He moved his right hand behind Sasuke's head, stroking his fingers through her hair yanking the strains. He was in a whole different place of pleasure. He didn't know weather it was because of this way of sex or Sakae, either way it felt too fucking good.

Sakae was getting more vocal the closer she got to that sexual high. It's been so long since she orgasm it felt even better that it was with Naruto. She closed her eyes allowing herself to get lost in the pleasure. She began to lose rhythm the closer she got to her goal.

"S-Sakae I-I'm gonna c-c-cum! Oh shit I'm gonna cum!" Naruto practically screamed.

The brunette sat up grabbing a hold of his testacies keeping him from coming, "W-Wait for me.." Sakae moaned out not easing up on the thrust.

Naruto moaned agonized because he wanted to cum but he wasn't going to argue. After a couple more thrust from Sakae her whole body jerked from the last pressure from her plastic toy inside her. She let go of Naruto as she was falling on top of him from her orgasm, as soon as she let go cum spurted out of Naruto, the white seed landing on his and her stomach.

Sakae lies on top of Naruto, both of them panting trying to catch their breath. As soon as Sakae caught hers she gets up pulling out of Naruto and pulls the strap on out of her, she moans a little from the movement setting the toy back in the box. She goes back in bed with Naruto pulling her sheets on both of them.

Naruto smiled at her giving the girl that just gave him the best orgasm of his life a good night kiss.

"That was good.." Naruto smiled.

"Yeah…. It was." Sakae hugged Naruto, the blonde hugged right back both to tired to say anything else and soon they both fall asleep, not caring to what tomorrow may bring.

_To Be Continued…._

**Author's Notes: Honestly this story has been written in my notebook for a month now and I'm already working on chapter five believe it or not, but haven't really been able to have full access to a computer so don't expect much just yet. **

**Anyway I did tell ya it was Sasunaru right XD. But their relationship will get much deeper you'll see I'm not just going to have this be a smutty mess don't worry. **

**Otaku writer Out! **


End file.
